gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Rod Blazer
|related = Blazer Quad Blazer Lifeguard Street Blazer Blazer Aqua |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = blazer3 |handlingname = BLAZER |textlabelname = BLAZER3 |roadspawn = (GTA V) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Nagasaki Hot Rod Blazer (formerly named "Blazer") is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Hot Rod Blazer is a special variant of the Blazer, which has been customized to have a similar appearance to a typical hot-rod, but it has been scaled down to the ATV's small proportions. The Hot Rod Blazer features a black paint job with flame decals, a hood blower intake, miniature side exhausts, and several other aesthetic modifications. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Hot Rod Blazer has a good top speed and excellent acceleration, and its impressive torque allows it to climb steep inclines with ease. Its short wheelbase allows it to make tight turns. However, its sensitive steering could make it lose control at high speeds. Its shock absorbers allow the vehicle to travel over rough, uneven terrain. Performance-wise, the Hot Rod Blazer surpasses the normal Blazer in terms of acceleration, but it is slightly less stable to ride. Crash deformation is likely to be high, so it is best to avoid any obstacles. Its engine appears to be the same as the Blazer's one, but with an engine sound shared with that of choppers such as the Bagger and the Police Bike. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery HotRodBlazer-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Hot Rod Blazer on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. HotRodBlazer-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Hot Rod Blazer on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Outside Trevor's Trailer after finishing either "The Time's Come" or "The Third Way". ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos after the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update, for $69,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Prior to the Last Team Standing Update, the vehicle was simply named Blazer. This was later changed to avoid confusion with the regular Blazer. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The description at Southern San Andreas Super Autos refers to the Hot Rod Blazer as only being available to completists. This is because the vehicle was originally only available to players who completed the storyline (provided Options B or C were chosen). *Prior to the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update, the Hot Rod Blazer could not be modified. However, as a part of this update, it can be bought and modified. This also includes the standard Blazer, but not the Blazer Lifeguard. See Also *Blazer - Chassis of the vehicle. *Street Blazer - Modifiable bike added in the Bikers update. Navigation }} es:Blazer pl:Hot Rod Blazer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:ATVs Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Special Vehicles Category:Customized Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Hotrods